


Taking Custody

by AwesomeHeart



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste is wheelchair bound, Adrien is adopted by Sabine therefore Adrien Cheng, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce is stubborn, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Gen, Protective Dick Grayson, Siblings Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Dick Grayson, Together they are ACDC, implied Adrien Agreste/Barbara Gordon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeHeart/pseuds/AwesomeHeart
Summary: Marinette is living a semi normal life in Gotham as a Masked Agent for the goverment, thankful that Adrien was still her partner after all those years they fought together.She really didn't expect to have two assignments on her night off though.1. Retrive the Joker and teleport him to a recovery centre outwith Gotham2. Take custody of Damian WayneThere was an unexpected third surprise when she comes face to face with Dick since their parents accident. She had been presumed dead afterall.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 112





	1. Joker

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why this popped into my head but it did.

There wasn’t much she was expecting to do tonight other than cuddle up on her couch and enjoy her cupped brownie and ice cream whilst nattering with her partner about the latest W*ndaVison episode. Though it certainly took a twist when her job pager buzzed to alert that she needed to call in as Agent DC. Her lips scrunched to the side as she glanced up to see Adrien looking at her like an inquisitive golden retriever. “Going to need you on standby, seems like something important is going down tonight.”

Adrien huffed then whined. “It’s our night off Mari. Can’t you tell them to get someone else?”

“I don’t think they would have called me in if they had another person.” Marinette gave a shrug as she placed her cup and spoon on the table and picked up her work phone. She gave a light snicker when she saw Adrien bumping his head a couple of times on the desk before rolling away in his wheelchair to get prepared for comms duty. 

After a quick dial she placed the phone to her ear and waited for the question then typed in her passcode. “Agent DC checking in.”

“Apologies for calling you in on your day off but it’s a matter of delicacy and we believe that you would be best for the two retrievals.” 

She frowned at that. “Two sir?”

“The board has decided that it would be best for the Joker to be taken out of Gotham for a more recluse treatment. An opportunity has arisen tonight that he is planning to blow a building up, we would like you to intercept the Batman and his birds with your special talents and send him straight to the recovering centre.” They muttered something about the morning shift being messy. 

She got up and went over to her designer wall, she opened a panel and pressed her hand against it. There was a shift then the wall flipped to reveal her gadgets and her government uniform. She cataloged what she could use against the Joker, his goons and the potential bombs. Could never be too careful. “And the other?”

There was the sound of papers shifting as they seemed a bit reluctant to give the secondary mission. 

“Sir?” 

“The other is a bit tricky.” There was a sigh and a grumble before they continued. “It involves taking custody of one Damian Wayne.”

Marinetter paused in taking her uniform down from the wall. Owh that didn’t seem good. 

“I’m sure Agent AC would be able to get more information on the matter but the social services had gotten in touch as they believe Bruce Wayne would be untouchable due to his wealth and would like our involvement. That and he appears to be dodging their calls.”

“I’ll have AC look into it if you send him what you have, he’s already on standby.” She put her clothes over her arm and picked up her utility belt. “Is that everything?”

“Due to the delicate nature of child services… We wish for you to look after the little Wayne indefinitely once he’s in your custody.”

“I erm…” That left her stumped. She glanced around her semi trashed apartment covered in fabrics and commissioned work. “Any compensation? Cause I’m sure he would be used to a certain lifestyle that I wouldn’t be able to provide.”

“Should you require it, your apartment can be upgraded and you’ll have access to the black card when it comes to purchasing items that the little Wayne requires.”

“Very well.” She didn’t fully like it but if something fishy was going on she would rather the boy be safe. Even if it meant interacting with Richard. Not looking forward to that conversation. “Send what you can to AC and I’ll check in once each job has been done.” 

“Done and done, stay safe DC.”

Marinette hung up with a groan as she dropped the phone on the couch and went to get changed. She zipped up her short sleeved kevlar bodysuit and was surprised to see Tikki floating over to her. “What’s up Tikki?”

“Think it’d be best if I go along with you tonight with Kalki and Pollen,” Tikki landed on Marinette’s open hands. “I’ve seen the news about the joker and I want to make sure that you have the best luck on your side.”

She smiled at her kwami’s thoughtfulness. Despite the trial by fire she endured back in Paris she was very grateful to have Tikki in her life, along with the other kwami’s. “More the merrier. Thank you.” 

“Anytime Marinette.” Tikki chirped happily as she left Marinette to finish changing.

She pulled up her combat trousers and tied her boots, then proceeded to strap on her selected knives and two tranq guns. Once she strapped her utility belt on she picked up her kevlar jacket from the bed and walked back into the living room to check in with Adrien. “You good to go?” 

“Your eye in the sky is ready to go.” He gave a cheeky wink as he typed away at the keyboard. “I’ll have a drop off sorted for your second mission as you do your first.” 

“Good to know.” Marinette fixed the collar of her jacket, thanked Pollen and Kalki when they handed her their miraculous. She sorted the comb into her ponytail and put on the glasses which changed into a mask. Since she had started working with the organisation in the Masked Agent division she had worked with Kalki on making the glasses into a mask and it had been super effective in keeping her safe. “What’s the Joker situation?”

“There’s a Tank that has been strapped with a bomb. No sign of the Joker but his goons already seem to have taken over the building, no count on hostages yet but I’ll keep you updated in that regard.” He frowned in concentration. “Sightings of Robin and the two Reds are on route to the building while Nightwing and Batman are trying to take on the tank together.” 

“Okay.” Marinette started scheming on what to do next. Joker was most likely in the building in hiding so going in sneakily and avoiding the birds would be best bet here. “Make sure the car is ready like the drop off as I’ll be using the bike first.” 

“Gothcha. Stay lucky, hear you on comms in a sec.” He signed off and she closed the laptop down.

Marinette made sure the apartment was locked then left to take the elevator down to the basement garage. With those quiet moments she wondered how she would deal with seeing her brother again after so long. She wasn’t sure if he even knew she was alive at all. She blew out frustrated that it blew her fringe up. It certainly would be a surprise if he did.

The elevator door binged. She got out casually as she spun her keys around her finger as she headed for her bike. It had been a while that she’s had to deal with a high level case before, She had heard rumours before that Joker had been on the list but she didn’t quite believe that she would be the one to take the clown out from under Batman’s nose so to speak. Lifting up the seat she brought out her helmet and slid it on as she swung her leg over onto the motorbike. Then she drove off with a kick.

It took just under ten minutes for Marinette to get to the building as she had managed to avoid the tank route and the mass hysteria in the streets. Also managing to get past the GCPD was a boon as she drove up the alongside of the building. She was glad to see that Tikki’s charm was already working so she wasn’t too worried when she entered from one of the open office windows. She tapped her com link once she knew she was secured. “Bug online. Luck holding out so far.”

“Chat reading you loud and clear. I’ve managed to piggyback off of Oracle’s network discreetly. Batman and Nightwing have successfully stopped the tank and bomb and are heading in your direction. The hostages have been leaving the building in batches and the birds are dealing with that last group. Robin appears to have been caught by the Joker but is managing well so far.”

“That doesn’t bode well… Where am I heading?”

“The main factory area. I suggest you suit up now as there are at least twenty unavoidables on route.” 

She sucked in air through her teeth, she rather left the guys to the birds to slow them down. Less obstacles in her way for retrieving Joker. She called on her unified transformation of Pollen and Kalki. Her outfit didn’t change much other than strikes of yellow and white where the stitching would be and there was an added layer of magical protection. Pollen also gifted her a visor so that she could see what Chat could see of the layout. There was silent communication with Tikki that she could scout ahead to make sure it was clear, just in case. “On route.”

There was a crack of thunder and then the sound of heavy rain started pelting the ground outside. It certainly made for an impressive starting sound as she left the room in a silent run. With twists and turns she managed to get to the overpass to the main factory and that was where she faced her first opponents. 

She managed to take two of the men down with her spin top before they noticed they had violent company. Dodging bullets she ran at them with swift efficiency she went about disarming them of their guns and knocked six others out with well aimed punches and kicks. The seventh ended with a painful head butt against the wall and went down in a crumpled heap.

Not eager to stay she moved on forward to find the other thirteen. She felt her eyebrow twitch when she realised that at least ten of them were with the Joker and were most likely giving Robin a hard time. She found the other three huddled together for whatever reason so decided to just boomerang them with the horseshoe. She hopped over them when they laid passed out on the floor. 

Chat tutted a little, “Oracle has just seen you on cams and has alerted the others.”

“Time for me to disappear for a bit then yes.” She turned her head this way and that till she spotted the camera that was blinking at her. Giving a friendly wave and salute she moved onward and made sure to avoid any future cams with Tikki’s help. 

“Oaft they aren’t happy. Thankfully she hasn’t noticed me yet.” He chuckled lightly, He’s time learning from Max was certainly paying off if he was still hidden from the bats.

“Aww do you want to be noticed by senpai?” She ducked around another corner and found the vent she was looking for. Tikki helped get it off so that the two of them could crawl through. 

“...Maybe a little.” He laughed as he double checked his system for any backtrack virus’. “She is pretty cool.”

“Totally.” Marinette took note that the vent was big enough to fit the Bat’s dimensions as she could crawl through quite comfortably. She wondered whose idea it was to build them back big. She stopped over an upcoming vent hole and could see Robin fighting some of the more impatient goons. 

He was handling himself quite well if any of the fallen body’s were to go by but there appeared to be something wrong as he was a bit sluggish with his movements. 

She glanced at her visor information and was glad to see that two Reds were about to make a noisy entrance. Once she had that information and had spotted Joker go for the attack when then last guy fell down, she waited till she heard the Vigilanties break the door in. “Going in.”

Jump crouching on the vent grate, she managed to get a drop behind the Joker when he had stopped at the intrusion of the birds breaking the door down. She whipped out her spin top whilst calling for venom, she thrusted forward quickly enough to nick his exposed skin. 

“What the…”

Marinette wasn’t sure who said it but she was pleased when The Joker was paralysed that he had fallen over when she poked him. With a content sigh she folded her arms over when she felt all eyes on her. She tilted her head cutely “What?” 

“What… How…” Red Robin stuttered as he struggled to comprehend what had happened before settling on an obvious question. “Who are you?”

Marinette tapped her ear. “Are the others listening in? I don’t really like repeating myself. Owh and you might want to check on Robin, he seems a bit sluggish over there.”

Red hood was the one to move over and check on the boy whilst Red Robin kept a wary eye on her and her movements. “They are listening and will be here soon. So no Funny business.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” She gave a smile that was all teeth before softening it to be more friendly as she introduced herself. “I’m Agent DC of the Masked Agents division. I’m here on official government business.” 

Red Robins masked showed that he was frowning. No doubt receiving information of what the division was. “I’m guessing you know who we are. So what is your business in Gotham? any vigilantes or heros are to report to Batman when operating in this area.”

“See now that’s where you are a bit wrong there.” She waved her hands back and forth over each other. “I work in a government capacity for the people, you may do the same thing but are supposed to be arrested for it since you are taking justice into your own hands. Luckily I’m just here for the Joker. So you have nothing to worry about.”

Batman had then decided to drop in with Nightwing at his side. The Nightwing immediately left to run over to Robin, his worry for the youngest vigilante was obvious to all in the room. Red Hood moved then an tried to flank her exposed side in what was supposed to be an intimidating manner. Batman stalked closer but out of arm's reach, he spoke in a growling manner as he really didn’t like the situation. “The Joker belongs in Arkham. The police will take him there.”

“Wrong again. The government has decided that the Joker has had enough chance’s and shall be relocated to a different facility out with Gotham.” Marinette straightened out in a challenging manner. The others might be at least one if not two feet taller than her but she would give them as good as they did. “I suggest that you say goodbye to your long time playmate as you won’t be seeing him again in a long while if at all.”

Batman's scowl deepened at that news. So much so that he struck out and failed.

Marinette had been waiting for it and had wrapped him up in the string of the spin top in reflex and swiped his feet from under him with a low kick that had him hitting the ground heavily. “Sometimes you have to give up your Villains, Batman. Too many people have been killed or tormented by one man, don’t you think Gotham deserves some peace? Don’t you and your kin deserve some peace?”

The surrounding ex Robins stood still at that. They had all been tormented one way or another by the man that laid at the woman's feet. The Joker always seemed to get off scot free whilst they had to suffer in silence as The Batman did nothing more then give Joker a time out. 

There was silence sept from a little bit of grumbling from the Batman as he tried to free himself from the wires. Neither of the other vigilantes thought to help him out as they were lost in their own thoughts. Nightwing was having a particular hard time as he held Robin to his chest. He just wanted to take his little bird home.

Marinette looked around taking their varying faces until she landed on Nightwings. She felt a sense of familiarity about him when something clicked in her mind of who he was. She sent him a reassuring smile before pretty much shooing him on to mean that he should take care of the wounded bird. “Don’t know about you but I think it’s time to wrap things up yes?” 

Chat whispered the coordinates that she needed to send the Joker and a second set to where her drop offs were located. 

Nightwing had vanished with Robin at those words. He didn’t really want to leave his teammates behind but a sinking feeling in his gut compelled him to take Robin home. The thought of the night possibly getting worse only drove him to move faster.

She watched him leave curiously as she pulled a card out from her jacket with practiced ease. Holding it with two fingers she gestured to Red Robin. “These are the phone numbers of who is handling the Joker case. If you want more details on the matter, do you wish them?”

Red Robin wasn’t sure if this wasn’t a trick or not as he get looking back and forth between her and Batman writhing on the floor still. 

The answer was taken from him when Red Hood walked over to her with his hand out. “Does it have yours too?”

“Classified,” She smirked lazily with her head tilted when she handed the card over to him. Marinette was glad that at least one of them wasn’t taking her as a threat but it seems like Red Hood was having a good time seeing Batman struggling. Or he was just glad to have Joker out of his head. “No doubt we pass each other without realising it. So maybe then?”

He gave a low chuckle at that when he pocketed the card. “So how do you plan on taking the Joker when you have B tied up like that?”

“With a way no doubt Batman hates.” She stuck out her tongue at the man in question as she called upon a portal underneath the Joker. The clown disappeared quickly with a small shock from the others. She did a quick flick of her wrist that had Batman do a barrel roll when it unraveled. She walked onto the floor portal and gave a wave to the others as she disappeared. “Stay safe!”

Batman crawled after but was luckily a moment too late as he would have lost an arm if not a hand. He thumped the ground hard as he growled out. “Damnit!”

Marinette giggled slightly as she completed her first assignment of the night. She had topped up the venom on Joker as the assigned nurses strapped him to the bed. She wasn’t too sure how long he had left so wanted to make sure he wouldn’t hurt the recovery team. Once that had been done she ducked into a deserted room and called off her transformations. 

“glad it went smoothly!” Tikki chirped as fazed through the jacket to join her floating friends. “You have certainly grown stronger over the years Marinette! Think your own magic is starting to awaken now.”

She blinked in surprise. She's had Tikki for thirteen years now and half of the miraculous for ten. Adrien kept half To ensure that never of them would be overwhelmed by the duty that they held. Hearing that she had innate magic was a new thing. “Would he have the same?”

“Potentially but Plagg would be able to say for sure on that matter.” Tikki swooped as the other two collected their treats to recharge. She crossed her tiny flippers over each other as she thought. “It doesn’t happen for every guardian but you seem to have the knack for it. I can’t wait to see what it awakens too!”

Marinette shook her head fondly at the being. Even though she wanted to scream that she had another thing dropped on her like a bombshell. Well she learned to take things as they come nowadays as it caused her less grief. She looked to Pollen and Kalki, “You two, good to go?” 

The two of them nodded though Kalki was the one to speak out politely. “Will you need my services again Guardian?”

“Just to get back to the bike then the drop off and then the three of you can go home if you like?” Marinette pulled out her phone to check the time. One in the morning. Not the best time for an appointment but if the man is as notorious as the services are making him out to be then an extremely early drop in it has to be. Her sleep pattern is going to be more shot after this. “Damnit…”

Pollen was the one to question, “Is something wrong?”

Shaking her head Marinette smiled reassuringly as though it wasn’t a big deal. “Sleep is just going to be a bit wonky again is all.” 

“Bug? You there?” Chat sounded a bit worried there. 

“I’m here Chat, I was just recharging the two, is something up?” 

“The comms was scrambled after you went through the portal, I only just got it sorted.” Chat typed frantically over the comms. “I’m glad you are okay though, Joker settled in?”

“Snug in his strapped up bed.” Marinette frowned as she could hear the speed of the typing increase. “Chat?”

“Sorry bug, I just don’t like losing connection with you and i want to fix what messed it up is all.” It slowed a little but it didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon. “Just in case I’ll patch in to your phone for now while I sort out the comms. You don’t particularly need me for the next mission do you?”

“Not particularly,” She pouted a little as she felt better with him talking his ear if things went south. “But if you're on my phone it should be okay if I need help.”

“I’ll have mine on the desk. Stay safe Bug” The line went dead before she could reply back.

Making note to check in with him later she called on kalki and portalled to her bike and then portalled to the drop off which was an abandoned garage. She called the transformation of and gave Kalki another treat. “Can you take the bike home with you please? I hate to leave it here.”

“Mm… It is rather nice, It’ll take it home.” The horse kwami turned to their sisters. “Are you staying with the guardian or coming home?”

“Going home, to catch Chloe's soap opera! am so glad that she took up acting.” Pollen practically sparkled as she talked about her ex holder. She had been so proud to learn that Chloe had taken up acting and had a role of a queen in a period drama as her starting point. “So home please!”

“I’ll stay, I’ve been enjoying the fresh air.” Tikki answered as she hoovered near Marinette. “It’s been awhile since it was just the two off us.” 

“Glad to have you Tikki” They butted heads affectionately as they waved the other two off with the bik. She sighed as she turned to her vehicle of the night, how they managed to get a tesla in gotham she had no idea. “Well let’s go get us a child Tikki.”

Tikki giggled as they entered the vehicle once Marinette had authorised the key on her phone to open it. So many things were phone related nowadays, it was, in the words of Chloe, ridiculous. 

A couple of taps and the car came to life and Marinette poked the onboard screen to pull up the child services case file. There was a hard copy that Tikki was semi using as a booster cushion in the front seat but she couldn’t read it while she was driving either. “Could you tell me what it says Tikki while I drive please?”

“Of course!” 

Tikki rattle off a bunch of information as Marinette drove through Gotham City. The streets were slowly filling back up with the late workers and gang members after the tank incident. She was really curious if the commissioner ever got any sleep in this city. It took awhile till she arrived at the gates of Wayne manor when the thought occurred to her that the butler probably didn’t sleep much either. 

She pushed the buzzer and waited a moment. She would climb the fence if she had too but she really didn’t fancy the walk up and back at such a late hour. 

There was a cackle. “How may I be of service?”

“Hi, apologies for it being so late slash early in the morning however I have come due to an urgent matter that Mister Bruce has been neglecting to handle and this is his final warning.”

“And who are you miss?”

Marinette chewed the inside of her mouth before deciding it would be best to be truthful to the man. “Agent DC, I’m here on behalf of child services.”

“Oh…” A small beat of silence “Best you come in then.”

“Thank you.” Marinette winced a little as the gates creaked open and she drove on through. The drive way seemed to go for miles till the looming building of Wayne manor came into view. It just reeked of old money with the way it just seemed to impose on her as she got closer. 

Normally she would have found the architecture to be inspiring but she really dreaded the conversation she needed to have with Wayne senior. There was a possibility of battling with Wayne junior too,if the battered and bruised pictures that were provided of him were to go by. 

Opening the door she half got out before leaning over to pick up the files she needed to refer to and the paper that said it was official depending on how Wayne senior answered. Tikki slipped back into the hidden pocket once she got out fully and closed the door behind her. 

When she turned she found that the door was already open with the butler standing there and a dog was next to him. Her little heart beated in excitement at seeing the tall dog. The apartment she had currently didn’t allow them. The dog’s ears tweaked in such a way that she imagined that he could hear her heart with the way they came bounding towards her. 

She gave a delighted giggle when they jumped up and put their paws on her chest so that they could lick her face. She started petting him immediately as her voice went straight to baby talk. “Who's a good puppy, who's a good puppy, you are! yes you are!”

Marinette’s delightled giggles filled the night air despite how she was being practically licked to death. She was actually surprised that she was still standing by the sheer force that the dog was pressing onto her. 

The butler, that she knew to be Alfred from her knowledge and the case file, seemed surprised by this as well if his look was anything to go by. He called out in a gentle but commanding tone. “Titus please cease.” 

Titus instantly backed off and sat down proudly at Marinette’s feet. He’s head came up to her waist so that Marinette didn’t have to bend awkwardly to pet him. “The goodest of boys.” 

“As nice it is to see Titus warm up to you so quickly I do believe it’s best if you come inside out from the cold miss DC.” Alfred moved to the side with a little head bow as he used his arm to point in the direction of the house. 

Marinette looked up to the clear night sky as she took a calming breath for what she was about to do to this family. Depending on Mister Wayne’s answers is what will define the outcome of the night. Boy she hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite her on the ass.


	2. Damian

Once indoors she was glad to feel not closed in. She looked around the entrance way and despite how open and how minimal the decorations were she could tell how well taken care of the place was. She smiled at Alfred kindly “You certainly know how to make a manor feel like a home Mr Pennyworth.” 

“I do try my best, miss DC.” He nodded his head in a polite thank you. “Shall I take you to the drawing room?”

“As much as I would like to sit down after the day I've had,” She let out a sigh that prompted Titus to nudge her hand to pet him as he sat beside her. She giggled a little at the motion and gave Titus his pets with her free hand. The other held the notes close to her chest “I’ll stay here in case of interactions with the family.”

“Very well. I’ll be back in a moment.” He disappeared up the stairs a moment later.

Marinette worried her lip between her teeth. There was a slight signature emitting from Alfred and she wasn’t sure how best to read it, it was familiar but not at the same time. She kneeled down next to Titus so it looked like she was interacting with him instead of conferring with Tikki in a low tone. “Did you feel the signature on Alfred?”

“Oh I’m a little surprised that you recognised it. He has Duusu’s signature on him, You haven’t had much interaction with her since she stays with Adrien other than to heal her brooch.” Tikki muttered then giggled when Titus licked her. She cooed at the good boy as she petted his nose. “So you won’t have a strong inclination towards past holders of the miraculous that he protects and vice versa. Every guardianship is different and since you split yours up with Adrien, it has pretty much split anything.”

“Still learning something new.” Marinette grumbled as she nuzzled Titus, he was a very grounding presence in her near anxious state. Things were never easy were they. 

There was a cough that had her looking up to see Alfred sanding next to a very imposing Bruce Wayne. She could tell a fake smile when she saw one from the profiling sessions she and Adrien would have to keep their people skills sharp. The one on Mister Wayne’s face was very practiced but his eyes are what truly gave his intentions away. He wanted her gone.

With one final pat to Titus’ head she rose up still clutching the files still to her chest as she held her hand out in greeting. She watched Titus run off as her smile came natural as she spoke. “Hello Mister Wayne, nice to meet you despite the circumstances.” 

His voice came off a little strained as he shook her hand. It seemed that he was trying rather hard not to crush her hand. “Likewise. Shall we head to a room now?”

“Yes however I would prefer a third person present to observe what happens. To ensure safety for both parties involved. Normally it would be a non biased person but I’m more than happy for Mister Pennyworth or one of your sons that isn’t Damian sits in.” Marinette folded her arms over the files as she addressed him. “Unless you have someone else in mind?”

“No no not all, Alfred if you wouldn’t mind joining us as a spectator?” Bruce addressed his one father figure in his life gently. 

“Happy to be of service. Shall I bring some tea Miss DC?”

“That would be lovely thank you mister Pennyworth.” Marinette smiled in thanks as she watched the butler walk off to get the tea. She kept her stance at ease as she was silently being judged by the master of the manor. She barely met the man yet his body language was defensive in the direction of being almost aggressive. If he stood anymore looming in her presence he could give Batman a run for the scowl… She felt her breath catch at that thought. owh crap.

“Shall we head to the room now Agent DC?” He gestured down one of the hallways and went to guide her down with a suitable touch of her waist when she dodged away from the hand and stood behind him. He raised an eyebrow at that.

“Sorry, I don’t like to be touched.” She shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head in the direction he wanted her to go. “After you if you please.”

He nodded his head and led her to the family drawing room. He didn’t like the idea that it could potentially be tainted with the outcome but a family setting would be required if he wanted it to be positive. 

As he led her through the hallways her mind was going a mile a minute with what she just realised who she was interacting with. She had handed him his ass just over an hour ago. No wonder he was on guard with her. Then she nearly stuttered stepped when another thought popped into her head. Her brother was Nightwing, that’s why he felt familiar to her. She flirted with Red Hood the supposedly died and born again Jason Todd. Red Robin would be the over caffeinated insomniac Tim Drake. That would leave Robin… The reasons that he was bruised and battered so much, the reason Damian Wayne never seemed like he couldn’t fit in with school. He was a teenage vigilante. 

Her blood boiled as her thoughts ran wild. They had all been teenage vigilantes, they luckily had a mentor but that doesn’t make it any better. She felt Tikki pat her chest in an attempt to calm her down but it wasn’t really working. She had to stop herself from growling when they entered the room and took seats facing each other. Marinette tried to keep her face neutral as they studied each other and the more she looked the more she connected him to his Batman persona. 

Bruce shifted in his seat to recline back a little and held his face in his hand slightly. “Can I ask why this was an impromptu you visit at near three in the morning?”

“You are a hard man to pin down Mister Wayne.” She shuffled through her files to find the call records and attempted visits, She handed the sheet over for him to see all the attempts and reasons listed as to why they failed. “So it was pretty much now or he would have been taken away while he was at school without you knowing, would have been the next course of action.”

He looked the sheet over and was mentally kicking himself that he had been off world for about half these calls and the other half was split between recovery or home missions. He glanced up at her “That is concerning.” 

“Isn’t it.” Marinette thought through the reasons and considered that they were mostly cover ups. If her assumption of him being Batman was correct then she could understand. She didn’t like that it left Damian in the lurch though for not having his father in his life. “So once Alfred comes back, I’ll be going over checkpoints that child services have requested to be covered, then depending on how you answer will depend on if I will be scheduling an occurring appointment that you can’t back out of in order to check up on Damian or… I take him with me after this meeting.”

Bruce narrowed his eyes slightly at that. Oh the boys would skewer him if anything happened to their little brother. Or Alfred would gut him like a fish. He bit the inside of his mouth Taila would have her torture for loosing her weapon slash son. He himself had just gotten him back from apokolips. There was a slight uneasiness that settled around Damian that he couldn’t shake the feeling off. “Well hopefully it won’t come to that.”

Marinette made a crossed finger gesture for good luck on the outcome. Though to which side she wasn’t sure the luck would lean too. Hers, Bruce or Damian’s she really couldn’t say.

Alfred came into the room backwards and turned around with a tray. “Apologies for taking so long, Master Dick required some assistance and I rather he not disturb my Kitchen.”

“Understandable mister Pennyworth, I know the feeling well when people use my kitchen and leave things where they shouldn’t” Marinette chuckled politely as she remembers then disarray when Hurricane Chloe visited. Spiteful little drama bee. She accepted the tea when Alfred held one out for her.

“Ah a kindred spirit” Alfred gave a polite smile before handing tea over to Bruce. “Cooking or baking?”

“Baking mostly.” She took a slow sip and hummed happily. “Macaroons are my forte second by cookies. The tea is lovely, thank you.”

“Your welcome.” Alfred picked up his own and sat off to the side ready to mediate. Yes he would feel better to keep Damian with them but if his growth would be best in a different environment, he would advocate for that also. “Shall we begin?”

Marinette nodded and received the same from Bruce to start. She shifted through the files and decided it would be best to start with the more pressing issues as she picked out a couple of photos. She fanned them out on the coffee table that separated them. “Care to explain how your son managed to receive such injuries?”

She could hear the collective sucking of breath and knew just from that it was going to be a long night of guessing what was vigilante secrets and what was the everyday life of Damian Wayne. The image of a drained Robin didn’t set well with her though, there just seemed to be something off…

Time went on with a lot of back and forthing. Marinette tried to keep herself from leaping over and yanking Mister Wayne’s tongue from his mouth. His lies to cover secrets came smoothly though through years of detecting Lila’s lies and then that of others when on missions, she was pretty much a human lie detector at this point. 

Damian was painted as the ice prince of Gotham that breaks people with a look, or pinky and more often than not got let off with a warning. disrupted teachers' classes and was rude to fellow classmates. She could understand under circumstances that could warrant such measures but Mister Wayne was telling it in such a way like he expected Damian to be a handful and boys will be boys in a kind way that wasn’t tolerable. 

Alfred had only taken one sip from his tea at the beginning and didn’t drink from it since. The verbal back and forth was concerning at times as he could hear certains things like Bruce was seemingly making it out to be Damian’s fault. His face was set in a disappointed frown as Bruce didn’t seem to look at him as he talked about his son and the ‘reasons’ things happened. With years of experience of watching people and their needs, He could tell that the young miss DC’s blood was boiling just under the surface. With a near silent sigh he made mental notes of what Damian would need to take with him as it looked to be leaning more towards that end.

Bruce thought he was doing a good job of pleading his case to have Damian staying with him, not quite realising that some of his prejudices against Damian from the earlier years was leaking through. The reasons behind Damian’s injuries were from fights with other students but he didn’t seem to expand on whether Damian was right or wrong in the situations. He was trying, truly he was, but he couldn’t look at Alfred at any point as he tried to explain things. 

Marinette sipped the last of her tea before gathering the last of the files back up. She truly wanted to give benefit of the doubt so she checked the sheet on what to do in those instances. Thankfully mister Wayne had stopped talking and took to sipping the rest of his tea as well. She kept glancing between the papers and Mister Wayne as she spoke. “I’m not fully comfortable with how things are so i will be suggesting to the case handler that there be mandatory family counseling and both approved appointments as well as impromptu drop ins, to ensure the safety of one Damian Wayne.” 

“If you feel that to be wise.” Bruce leant forward in his seat with his hands together. “I do want what’s best for my son.”

She studied his face for a moment and was glad to see that wasn’t a lie. She glanced at Alfred to see how he was handling things. “What say you Mister Pennyworth?”

“I believe that is a good middle ground in the best interests of everyone involved.” Alfred tidied up the teacups and placed them on the tray to take back to the kitchen. 

“Then we are in agreement. I’ll be sure to send an email to the case handler, I will probably be a go between from here on out til everyone is satisfied with how things go.” Marinette stood up clutching the files to her chest in a protective manner. She held out a card to Mister Wayne “I’ll make sure that you are included in the email to ensure transparency on what has been said and decided. If you could write your email on the card that would be appreciated.”

“Of course.” Bruce gave a smile that he didn’t really feel as he took the card and wrote down his details. Being pretty much dropped by the woman not hours again really set his nerves on edge. He made a mental note that he should check within the coming days so he doesn’t miss any more correspondences. He held it back out to her. “Here you go.” 

“Thank you.” She plucked the card from his hand and placed it within her jacket pocket. She gave a gentle smile. “If you don’t mind leading the way back that would be great, the manor is quite the maze.”

“I’ll be happy to show you the way Miss DC.” Alfred picked up the tray and inclined his head towards the door. He was glad to see Miss DC smile and moved to follow him. Bruce not too far behind to make sure that their guest doesn’t get left behind. 

It was from here that Bruce could see the start of the woman’s twitches as if being startled by something. it soon turned into near discreet head rolls as if she was looking for whatever was setting her on edge. They had made it back into the main entrance when she had stopped and looked up towards the second floor railings. He really hoped that it wasn’t his sons but as he turned as well he could see all of them staring down questioning what was happening.

Marinette felt herself freeze up as she could actually feel what was wrong earlier when she had seen them in their vigilante get up. The lazarus pit was strong coming from the tallest of the boys that she recognised as Jason but her eyes zeroed in on the littlest member of the family. Damian had been tinted by the pits but there was chaotic energy mixed in which spelt trouble. Specially with how ashen his skin looked compared to how he looked in his photographs when he was fresh faced. 

“I’m sorry mister Wayne but I will have to retract our verbal agreement from earlier. I will be taking Damian now unless you can explain to me why in hell he has been infused with a chaos shard.” Marinette whirled around on the master of the house with bared teeth and fire in her eyes. Batman or not, Robin or not, no one deserved to be infused with chaotic energy. 

Everyone in the room froze at that. The boys with the reason that they didn’t even know that the littlest Wayne was potentially being taken away from the family. Bruce was cursing magic left right and center and the bad timing his family seemed to have. He stood straighter as he tried to think of a decent answer without giving away the main secret. Though by the look that he was receiving anything less than the truth would be a death wish. “It was the only way to bring him back.” 

If she were a cat her fur would bristle and her eyes would shrink in disgust at that answer. She spoke through gritted teeth. “Some things are worse than death and you chose worse.”

“Father… What is she talking about?” Damian was the one to speak. No one had truly told him how they had brought him back after dying to his clone. He just knew that he had lost a couple months to a year when he was revived and people had been treating him with kid gloves since then. He didn’t mind it coming from Grayson and Alfred but to receive the same treatment from Todd and Drake was just odd. Even his father was treating him differently as though he couldn’t decide whether to hug him or keep him at arm’s length. 

Bruce looked between his youngest and the woman glaring holes into him. His whole body slumped in defeat as the universe seemed to be against him once again. He faced Damian with a sad look “We just wanted you back…” 

Damian tilted his head in confusion as that was both heartwarming and breaking. He really wasn’t sure what that had to do with the masked woman standing there like she wanted to wrap him up in blankets and smother with cookies, Grayson had that look down pat, and looked at his father with distaste. He decided to address his questions towards her. “Who are you and why would you take me away?”

Marinette stood straight and decided to leave her files on the side table next to Alfred when he reentered. She stood at the bottom of the stairs as he wandered down them to be closer. He stood a couple steps high so that they could see eye to eye with one another. She bowed her head in greeting. “I’m Agent DC of the Masked Agents division sanctioned by the government. I’m here on behalf of child services as they have asked for our services to ensure your safety and stability within your environment. I had been previously speaking with your father, with mister Pennyworth as witness, about how to best work with each other. However due to you being infused with a chaos shard, I have decided it would best that I take you with me when I leave.”

Damian for once in his life was stumped. He never really expected child services to be involved when it concerned him, considering how lackadaisy they were when handling Drake’s case. “Why would it be best that I go with you?”

“As luck would have it, my field of expertise lays with chaos, creation and balance.” Marinette spoke kindly and as open in her body language as she could. “I can keep track of what the chaos shard is doing to you and your body. I have no doubt that you have been experiencing some… powered moments? like brushing your hand over a plant that it weithers or you are able to pick up something more than ten times your weight. for examples.”

He had really shared that with the others as unusual things had started to happen around him recently and he wanted to deal with it himself. He glanced at Grayson and could see him nodding his head to be honest. He looked back to the stranger and could see kindness similar in her eyes to that of Grayson’s “...I have… of sorts.”

Marinette brightened a little at that. The way people had been talking or writing about him she thought there would be some teeth pulling needed. “I would be able to help you control it should the powers be permanent or in the meantime if it’s a temporary thing.” 

Alfred took a step further into the room and sent a disappointed look Bruce’s way, Bruce had lowered his head at that and decided it would best to leave and allow Alfred to handle the situation. The butler clipped his heels to gather people’s attention. They either looked or turned to him curiously. “I do apologise for interrupting but it is nearing five in the morning and I do believe that no one has slept just yet. As much as it pains me to say this, I do believe it’s best that you go with miss DC, Master Damian.”

Damian looked between them and conceded with the notion. Though he looked a bit anxious, would he be protected from his mother? would he still be able to see the others, his family? those thoughts swirled around his head even as he asked “Alright… Will Titus be able to join us?”

“Owh… erm legally no… however I can sort things out so he can join us” Marinette smiled with joy at the thought of Titus joining them. “How about you go with mister Pennyworth and mister Drake to pick out some things to last you a week while I talk to mister Grayson and mister Todd?”

“...Very well.” Damian waited for Alfred to join him on the stairs before going up to meet with Drake to go to his room. He rather that he spent some time longer with Grayson but he would take what he could take in the end.

With the three of them gone Dick and Jason came down the stairs. Jason looked to be torn between flirting or scowling, as Dick looked like he wanted to smile but would rush off at any moment to go hug Damian to death. Jason was the one to speak. “So DC what can we do for you?”

Marinette had collected her files again as they had walked down the stairs and held them in front of her as she addressed them. “It’s more like what I’m going to do for the family. Minus mister Wayne. Once Damian and I are in a secure new home, I will allow him to be visited under supervision. Then once I have been able to deduce which direction the chaos shard is taking him, he will be able to go outside again and integrate back with society. I’ll be sure to homeschool him during that situation. Once a routine has been settled you would then be allowed to take him on days out within a certain time frame. I know this might seem like alot right now but we want the best outcome for Damian. The speed of which this is achieved is based on him, the family and mister Wayne.”

She took a breath as she felt herself go light headed before speaking again. “I’ll ensure that an email is sent out so everyone is on the same page.” 

Dick chuckled in slight amusement at the way she talked without stopping. “It has been a long night so that would be pretty beneficial.” 

Marinette flicked her bangs as she let out a heavy sigh. “Sorry for that. Boss man told me to get this done tonight and well… here we are.”

“How are you going to handle Damian while you work then?” Jason tapped his foot against the ground unsure on what to do with himself. 

She smiled bright at that. “Damian will be all there is. So it kinda be like a work vacation? I know my partner is going to be happy, he’s been longing to go on holiday but just never had the time.”

Titus had chosen that moment to come running. The thumping of his paws against the wooden floor drowned out Jason mumbled ‘partner?’ and the chuckle that Dick had when he pumped shoulders with him in a teasing manner. 

Marinette would have clapped her hands together excitedly if they weren’t full when Titus came and sat by her legs again. So she cooed instead. “Such a good boy aren’t you.”

His tail thumped happily against the ground that had Dick smiling as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well if Titus is happy with you then you can’t be all bad.”

“I’m a delight, thank you very much.” Marinette huffed with puffed cheeks. A stark contrast to how she had been earlier when staring Bruce down earlier. Though her heart was warmed that she was able to interact with her brother despite him not recognising her. She wasn’t so sure if with her knowledge of now knowing that he was a vigilante that she should reveal who she was to him. However maybe giving a clue might help her decide. She looked down at Titus while jutting her head in Dick’s direction, “Richie Rich over there a bit rude don’t you think Titus?”

He barked in agreement that had her giggle and had Dick gaping at Titus. His brain seemed to stutter at the way she had called him Richie Rich as it seemed to unlock a distant memory that he couldn’t quite catch. He nearly caught it when the thumping of wheels coming down the steps interrupted his train of thought. 

“I shall go and pick up the items needed for Titus,” Alfred excused himself to get them and since Titus heard his name decided to follow the butler at his heel. 

Marinette couldn’t help but do a happy wiggle as she excitedly looked at Damian with the biggest eyes he had ever seen. “Do you have other pets other than Titus?” 

Damian tensed slightly at how much excitement was directed at him. Used to Grayson and Kent so he at least didn’t feel too overwhelmed by it. “I have quite a few. One of them is a cow.”

“A cow!? oh that is amazing!” Marinette gushed as her mind raced with house opportunities and her chance to finally have pets inside her house. “I never got to have a pet before so I do apologise for being overstimulated by this. However we will be getting a home upgrade so if you make a list of all the animals you have we’ll be able to find a house more suited to your needs. but we can learn a bit more about each other on the drive back to my place.”

Jason really wanted to pick her up and put her in his pocket with how cute she was being. No doubt he would be pummeled for it but it was a thought to try out later if things worked out. Despite the situation he was a bit jealous that Damian was the one that was getting to be going home with her. He was about to ask Dick something but thought better of it as Dick looked like he was concentrating on figuring something out but was having a hard time doing so. 

Damian cleared his throat to stop DC from her continued babble. “Drake has said his goodbyes and has headed to bed to crash. May I have a private word with my brothers before we leave or must you be here to observe due to the situation?”

“Erm…” Marinette thought for a moment as she tried to recollect her thoughts to be more calming. “How about you say your goodbyes whilst outside. I can take your suitcase to the car and I’ll be far enough away to still see you but not hear your goodbyes.”

Damian looked behind him in a vague direction of where his father went, he let out a sigh as he thought he would see him to say goodbye but was disappointed. He turned back around with a nod and led the way out the main doors. 

The other three followed him out. Once outdoors Marinette took the suitcase from his hands and took it to the loaned car. She could still see him from his previval vision and her heart hurt from the sadness she could see on their faces. To keep herself busy she sorted the back of the car with a blanket to keep the dog hairs off, it was at this point that she realised that they had supplied her with stuff for a safe drive with a dog. Well she couldn’t say that her department wasn’t prepared for many things. 

Speaking of dogs Titus had snuck in between her and the car door and made himself at home on the back seat. He seemed to be smiling happily if his open mouth was anything to go by. 

“I do apologize Miss DC, Titus is rather intelligent and often waits for no one unless it’s Master Damian.” Alfred appeared with a dog suitcase filled with Titus special things. “But I promise you that he won’t be any problem.”

“I have no doubt about that, Mister Pennyworth.” Marinette took the suitcase and placed it in the boot of the car along with Damian’s. She closed the boot and held out her hand to Alfred. “Thank you for what you have done tonight, I’ll make sure to keep him safe and that you will be able to visit him soon.”

“Thank you Miss Guardian.” Alfred took a slight pleasure at her look of surprise as he shook her hand. “As you slightly recognised me, I recognised you with your specialized field. Please do say hello to Duusu for me, I have missed her twitter and I do look forward to when I can visit.”

“Nothing really gets past you now does it.” Marinette laughed at that. “I’ll be sure to pass the message on.”

Alfred nodded his head in thanks and as a goodbye as he walked back over to his family that he had looked after for so long. Damian seemed to have finished his goodbyes and were allowing the two taller men to hug him before he started to wriggle out of it as it took too long for his liking. Damian walked backwards and bumped into Alfred. They seemed to have a silent conversation and then ended with a hug between a grandson and grandfather. “All will be well Damian. Stay true to yourself.”

“As best as I can be.” Damian moved away then. He gave them a final look over before looking up to the manor for one final search of his father. He missed when one of the curtains shifted as he looked away at the last moment. He didn’t look back once when he got to the car and entered the front seat. 

Marinette sent a sad smile his way before giving the boys a wave. “See you Jason, Alfred and Richie Rich! Keep flying high!”

She ducked into the car quickly to address Damian and Titus to ensure that they were both okay. When they both nodded she settled herself in correctly and was just about to drive off when there was a rapid knocking at the door so she rolled the window down to see a frantic Dick. “Is everything okay?”

“I…” Dick struggled for words as knelt to see into the car. He looked into her eyes and made a grabby motion as if wanting to remove her mask but couldn’t since he knew all about secret identities. “I need to know…”

Marinette’s eyes softened at his look that she felt compelled to take her mask off and slipped it into her pocket. 

Without he could see all the freckles that crossed her nose. That her eyebrow had a slight scar to it due to a bullying accident where a kid bit and lost a tooth. The way her eyes crinkled into a smile as she spoke. “Richie…”

“Brid...Bridget…” Dick nearly felt himself fall backwards as things finally clicked into place as his eyes filled with tears. He put his hands through the window and cupped her face as the feeling of realness left him. “Is it really you?”

“It’s me little robin.” Marinette’s voice caught in her throat. You can dream and dream about these kinds of scenarios but they never really could prepare you for the real thing. Especially when the real thing reached through the window and pretty much swallowed the space just to hold her tight. 

“They said you were dead… Oh god am so sorry… I’m so sorry…” Dick cried into her hair as he tried to hold onto the feeling of his little sister. The one that had been trampled in the aftermath of everything that happened that night. He held on as tight as he could despite how much the car door was digging into him. “I’m so sorry birdie.”

Her words were muffled against him as she sniffled. “It’s okay, you didn’t know, I didn’t know until a few years later when you showed up on the newspaper as being the ward of Bruce Wayne. It isn’t your fault Richie.”

Damian really didn’t want to interrupt what appeared to be some sort of heartfelt reunion but the sun was nearly up and everyone could really do with sleep. He was feeling exceptionally drained currently. He yawned into his hand to hide that fact though. “What just happened?”

The pair broke apart enough that he could see the tear tracks but they both were smiling like goofballs that were happy about something. Marinette cleared her throat before talking with a small amount of glee. “Think this would be best suited for another day.”

“Yeah… it had been a long night after all.” Dick agreed as he slowly pulled himself out of the car window but found her hand to hold on tight. “Can discuss this once you’re both settled right?”

“Right.” She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she started up the car and wiped her tears away with her free hand. “Let’s go and get some sleep yeah?”

There was an agreement but dick didn’t seem to want to let go of her hand which she both found funny and heartwarming. So doing the little sister thing she started to drive off slowly and made him walk then run as she sped up till he was the one to let go when it was too much. She watched him continue the run in her side mirror so she put her hand out the window and waved him goodbye. “I’ll call you!”

Damian settled his head against the car door with another yawn and mumbled off to sleep. “You both are so weird…”

She giggled at that as she held back from cooing again. “You really have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick's mother would call him little robin.   
> Marinette/Bridget wasn't allowed to call him Dick so called him Richie instead.


End file.
